


Madevinia aridosa

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Он выставил координаты: 10-0-11-00:02 – и задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как сердца безумно колотятся в груди. Говорила ли она правду? Он смотрел в пустое пространство, голую черноту. Ни надежды. Ни дома.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Madevinia aridosa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234791) by daleksigma. 



> 1\. Спойлеры к эпизодам «Темные воды» и «Смерть в небесах»;  
> 2\. Автор называет Мисси Мастером из принципа;  
> 3\. Фанфик написан по мотивам арта Carcaneloce "После дождя": http://doctorwho.tumblr.com/post/101888118156/carcaneloce-after-the-rain-id-drawn-it
> 
> Выполнено для команды Эры Моффата на ЗФБ-2015.

Он выставил координаты: 10-0-11-00:02. В ТАРДИС было темно, только от временного ротора исходило оранжевое свечение. Он задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как сердца безумно колотятся в груди. Говорила ли она правду? В глубине души Доктор знал, что должен быть осторожен. Говорила ли она правду хоть раз? Почему он думал… почему так упорно надеялся… что впервые, лишь один раз, она не лгала?

Временной ротор наконец остановился, и хрипящий звук материализации ТАРДИС замер с глухим стуком. Ладони были мокрыми. За этими дверьми мог быть дом – красное небо, горные склоны и деревья с серебристыми листьями. Или просто пустое пространство. Надо было лишь открыть двери. И когда он это сделает, он узнает. Больше никакой надежды, никакого ожидания: только правда.

Он медленно толкнул дверь. Как и всегда, та громко скрипнула: они с ТАРДИС давно уже не были так молоды, как в день своего побега. Доктор сделал резкий глубокий вдох, пытаясь побороть пустоту, образовавшуюся внутри. Он смотрел в пустое пространство. Голую черноту. Ни надежды. Ни дома.

Его взгляд метался, пытаясь найти в черноте хоть малейший признак, намек – хоть что-нибудь! Но не находил ничего – ничего. Как было всегда и как будет всегда – он должен был это понимать. Он закрыл дверь. Ни дома. Ни надежды. Она солгала. Солгала, как лгала и прежде. Галлифрея здесь не было. 

Доктор с трудом вернулся к консоли. А затем сорвался. В один миг из него хлынуло все, что он сдерживал в себе. Тысячи лет сражений ради защиты своего народа – и никакой награды. Он ударил кулаком по консоли, вызывая снопы искр, разбивая ладонь в кровь. Но он продолжал колотить по ней, ритмично, один удар за другим. Каждый побежденный далек, каждый павший агент Тишины, бесконечный Вопрос, повторяющийся снова, и снова, и снова, – все пролетело у него перед глазами. Все впустую. Впустую. Галлифрея здесь не было. Она солгала. Она…

– Ну не сдавайся так скоро, дорогой, ты всего лишь перепутал измерение!

Он отшатнулся, пытаясь как можно скорее сморгнуть навернувшиеся слезы.

– Ты!

Мастер стояла у консоли, уперев руку в бедро, касаясь монитора наманикюренными пальцами.

Он бросился к консоли, из которой все еще летели искры. Целая секция была разрушена. Он провел по ней ноющей от боли ладонью, не в силах поверить. Жива. Она была жива. Не распылилась. Выжила.

Он с трудом взял себя в руки.

– Что ты делаешь в моей ТАРДИС?

– «О, Мисси, как я рад, что ты жива!» – отозвалась Мастер. – Или, может, еще один поцелуй в стиле «спасибо тебе за все»? Что это за приветствие?

– Я… тебя здесь быть не должно, – он поднял на нее тяжелый взгляд. – Откуда ты взялась? Я видел… тебя распылили.

– Не распылили, а телепортировали.

Доктор никак не отреагировал на эту информацию. Ну конечно же, это был телепорт, Доктор Идиот!

– Я думала, что хотя бы ты узнаешь разницу. Крошечный хитрый трюк, чтобы твои друзья подумали, что я мертва, а потом – оп! – и я здесь, – она развернулась к нему лицом. – Ну, что скажешь? Почему бы нам не вернуться домой вместе?

– Его здесь нет, – ответил он, потирая ладони и глядя на дымящуюся консоль ТАРДИС. – Ты солгала.

– Совсем немножечко. Или, может, это ты что-то напутал? Например, измерение?

– Где он?

– Ну-ну. Я тут пытаюсь быть милой. И это вся награда? – она скорчила рожу, явно изображая Доктора. – Где он? Где он?

Доктор молчал. Через него проносилось слишком много эмоций. Облегчение, надежда, недоверие. Она была жива. Знала ли она на самом деле, где Галлифрей? Как она попала на борт его ТАРДИС? Логика подсказывала, что ее присутствие – это очень плохо, что она выжила лишь для того, чтобы снова нести разрушение. Плохо было и то, что она сумела пробраться в ТАРДИС без его ведома. Но, что еще хуже, он был ей рад.

– Как я и говорила, он в другом измерении. Давай-ка просто… – она дернула переключатель, – …перескочим через парочку.

– Стой… – Доктор инстинктивно потянулся, чтобы остановить ее, не дать ей прикоснуться к ТАРДИС, но передумал и скрестил руки на груди.

– Вот видишь? Ты мне все-таки доверяешь, – она одарила его улыбкой и опустила еще один рычаг.

Он принялся беспокойно ходить вокруг консоли.

– Может быть, я начну тебе доверять, если ты скажешь, зачем тебе это.

– Я уже говорила, я просто хочу вернуть своего друга, – радостно пропела она. – Если ты чего-то хочешь, я буду рада тебе это дать. Как жест доброй воли от друга к другу.

– Ты не можешь просто…

Она потянулась в его сторону, к рычагу дематериализации, и остановилась, наклонившись вперед, не снимая ладони с рычага.

– Ты тоже этого хочешь, Доктор. Ты не меньше меня хочешь, чтобы все было как прежде. До Войны и далеков. До того, как ты убежал, – она развернулась и коснулась рукой его груди. – Я знаю твои сердца, всегда их знала.

Она подняла на него взгляд распахнутых глаз.

– Помнишь красные поля, где мы играли?

– Склоны горы Погибели, – медленно проговорил Доктор, глядя куда-то вперед, но не на нее. – Мы бежали, и бежали, и бежали… а потом ты остановилась. Я никогда не убегал от тебя. Никогда не отталкивал тебя! Это все ты, только ты. Это ты изменилась. А я просто продолжал бежать, стараясь сохранить Вселенную, которую ты пыталась разорвать на куски! Знаешь, сколько раз я надеялся, что ты изменишься? Что где-то глубоко внутри ты все еще была моим старым другом? Я тоже хочу вернуть своего друга, но ты – не он.

Он отодвинулся от нее. Мастер потянулась и коснулась его щеки. Он поморщился, но не отшатнулся.

– Позволь мне вернуть нас домой, – тихо сказала она.

Развернувшись, она потянула рычаг дематериализации. ТАРДИС яростно содрогнулась и выбила пол у них из-под ног. Чтобы удержать равновесие, Доктор схватился за перила и внезапно почувствовал, что Мастер вцепилась в его плечи. Корабль крутило, метало из стороны в сторону по Воронке, пока тот пытался проникнуть сквозь ткань пространства.

А затем наступила тишина. Мастер сидела рядом с ним на полу, пытаясь поправить прическу. Доктор поднялся и взглянул на экран сканера. Пусто.

Он раздраженно щелкнул переключателем. Ничего.

– Он не работает, – сказала Мастер. – Мне пришлось его отключить, чтобы полет удался. 

Она поманила его пальцем.

– Идем, посмотрим.

Он все еще сомневался. Казалось, она говорила правду, но неужели, чтобы Мастер наконец сделала что-то хорошее без какой бы то ни было скрытой цели, нужно было перенестись в другую Вселенную?

Он медленно открыл дверь ТАРДИС, в этот раз приготовившись к уничтожающему разочарованию. Ему в лицо ударил порыв прохладного, свежего воздуха. Перед ним простиралось большое алое поле под красновато-оранжевым небом. Красная трава покрывала горные склоны на многие мили, насколько хватало глаз.

Он вышел наружу. ТАРДИС приземлилась в долине. Вдалеке, прямо за ней, высился сверкающий купол, окружавший величественные шпили – Цитадель повелителей времени. 

Доктор почувствовал ком в горле. Он глубоко вдохнул и отвернулся от Мастера, пожиравшей его жадным взглядом. Он совсем забыл, как сладко пах воздух. 

Дом. Его колени дрожали. Он поднял голову и увидел солнца-близнецы, горящие в вышине. Он почти видел северный мыс гор Покоя и Уединения. Даже деревья – те самые деревья, сверкавшие серебряными листьями – были такими, какими он их запомнил.

Мастер коснулась его плеча.

– Такой подарок на день рождения вам нравится больше, мистер президент?

– Ты… ты нашла его. Ты говорила… но я не верил… а теперь…

Он потянулся и снова поцеловал ее, как и тогда, на кладбище.

– Ты не врала.

После поцелуя ее глаза распахнулись и загорелись ярким огнем.

– Ну, никто не может быть злым вечно. Становится очень скучно.

– Помнишь отшельника? Того, что жил на вершине холма? – сказал он, и губы его изогнулись в искренней улыбке. – И тот сарай, в котором мы прятались вместе?

Мастер рассмеялась.

– Они искали нас по несколько часов кряду, хотя мы были прямо у них под носом.

На глаза Доктора навернулись слезы. Дома. Он был дома. Он избороздил всю Вселенную. Он видел миры, величие которых невозможно было описать. Рождение звезд и становление цивилизаций. В сотне разных мест его славили как героя, встречали как друга, ему даже поклонялись как богу. Он заботился о Трензалоре и любил Землю, но Галлифрей был его родным домом. Миром, в котором он начал свой бег.

Мастер нагнулась, сорвала цветок и подняла его перед собой. Он был маленьким, красным, а в центре его горел огонек.

– Помнишь их?

Он робко взял цветок из ее пальцев.

– Madevinia aridosa.

– Да, madevinia aridosa. Они расцветают после дождя. Гроза закончилась, Доктор. Добро пожаловать домой.


End file.
